Marigold
Może chodziło ci o wersję z gier Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare i jej kontynuacji - Heal Flower? :Może chodziło ci o bossa z gry Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 - Aksamitkę? |PvZ2 = }} Marigold (GW2 - Aksamitka) jest rośliną występującą w Plants vs. Zombies i Plants vs. Zombies 2. Wygląda podobnie do Sunflower, ale różni się umiejętnościami; produkuje ona bowiem nie słońce, a monety. Otrzymujemy ją jako pierwszą w Zen Garden. Co 24 sekundy produkuje srebrną ($10) lub złotą ($50) monetę. Etymologia 'Mari' oznacza w języku rumuńskim 'wielki', 'wielkie', a 'gold' w angielskim oznacza 'złoto'. Sama roślina jest podobna do Aksamitki. W języku angielskim marigold oznacza nagietek. Opis w Suburaban Almanac Plants vs. Zombies Marigold Marigolds give you silver and gold coins. Special: gives coins Marigold spends a lot of time deciding whether to spit out a silver coin or a gold one. She thinks about it, weighs the angles. She does solid research and keeps up with current publications. That's how winners stay ahead. Cost: 50 Recharge: slow TŁUMACZENIE Marigold Marigold produkuje srebrne i złote monety. Umiejętność specjalna: Produkuje monety. Marigold spędza bardzo dużo czasu na decydowaniu się, czy ma wyprodukować srebrną, czy złotą monetę. Myśli ona o tym, jak o jakiejś bardzo ważnej rzeczy. Tworzy sumienne raporty i aktualne publikacje. Jest to niczym poradnik jak się utrzymać na rynku. Koszt: 50 Odnawianie: Wolne Plants vs. Zombies 2 Sun cost: 0 Marigolds give you rewards in Zen Garden. Marigold has dedicated herself to the Zen lifestyle. She's a team player, and gives it her best there in the garden. But if she never has to confront another zombie on the lawn again it will be too soon. TŁUMACZENIE Koszt słońca: 0 Marigold daje ci nagrody w Zen Garden. Marigold jest zdecydowana jeśli chodzi o jej styl życia Zen. Jest graczem zespołowym, który daje najlepsze rzeczy w Zen Garden. Co nie zmienia faktu, że już niedługo skonfrontuje się z innymi zombie. Strategie Plants vs. Zombies Marigold to bardzo dobra roślina do zdobywania ogromnej ilości monet. Warto ją stawiać na wczesnych falach endless zone (20-) wraz z Gold Magnet. Roślina nie ma żadnych umiejętności ani defensywnych, ani ofensywnych, więc warto stawiać ją z tyłu z powodu wolnego odnowienia. Plants vs. Zombies 2 Marigold jest przydatna, gdy dopiero zaczynamy swoją przygodę nie mają ani grosza przy duszy. Później staje się jednak coraz bardziej zbędna, ze względu na zajmowane cenne miejsce w Zen Garden i na jej słabą produkcję monet. Gdy nasze saldo przekroczy $100.000, warto je usuwać by zwolnić miejsce dla innych roślin. Giant Marigold Giant Marigold jest rośliną nie wykorzystaną w faktycznej grze. Możemy ją jednak znaleźć w kodzie gry, a także w usuniętej mini-grze Big Time. Mogła produkować nie jedną srebrną lub złotą monetę, a aż 2. Giant Marigold obok zombie.PNG|Giant Marigold w porównaniu z zombie. G_Gold_seed.JPG|Seed Packet Giant Marigolda. Galeria Ciekawostki Informacje ogólne *Jej twarz jest widoczna na ekranie ładowania Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare. Charakterystyczne dla Plants vs. Zombies *Marigoldy mogą mieć aż 11 kolorów w Zen Garden. Nie dotyczy wersji przenośnych. *Gracz może zdobyć Marigold wcześniej w Zen Garden niż w Adventure Mode. *Nie możliwa do pozyskania w Versus Mode. *Marigold i Grave Buster są jedynymi roślinami, gwarantującymi nam monety. Charakterystyczne dla Plants vs. Zombies 2 *W opisie w Suburban Almanac, nie można już przeczytać informacji o cenie słońca. *Jest jedyną rośliną, nie możliwą do zimitowania Imitaterem. *Jest jedną z dwóch roślin, które nie posiadają kostiumu. Drugą jest Imitater. *Marigold ma tylko jeden kolor. *Jest jedyną rośliną, której nie da się posadzić w trakcie rozgrywki bez oszukiwania. *Jest jedyną rośliną, której nie można użyć w żadnym Endless Zone. Zobacz też *Zen Garden en:Marigold Kategoria:Rośliny Kategoria:Rośliny z Plants vs. Zombies 2 Kategoria:Rośliny z Plants vs. Zombies Kategoria:Plants vs. Zombies Kategoria:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Kategoria:Dach Kategoria:Rośliny z etapu Dach